Sparkles, Tiaras, and Dresses oh my!
by numbuh 422
Summary: Sequel to Glittery Torture, Lync is forced by Julie to compete in a  beauty pageant. Can he win? Will he kill Julie for making him do this?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay here's Sparkles, Tiara's and Dresses oh my! the sequel to Glittery Torture. This first chapter is really short (future ones will be longer). Anyway this is for ****Blades 252 ****for requesting I write it. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan.**

Dear Lync,

Hi Lync! It's Julie! Listen I need a favor, could you come to Earth ASAP?

XOXOXOXO, Julie Makimoto

That was the letter Lync found taped to a box of crayons lying in the hallway of the Mother Palace. It was a good box of crayons, 64 with a sharpener and Lync just had to pick it up when he saw it. He was less thrilled however when he noticed the letter taped to the back and after reading it he threw it at the wall. No way was he helping that glitter obsessed psycho who'd dressed him up in make-up, heels, and an actual dress the last time he'd seen her. But what he hadn't seen was the boomerang taped to the box that caused it to fly back and hit him in the head. That just made it weirder since those things never worked any other time. Lync stared at the offensive package and tore of the boomerang, ripped up Julie's note, and stormed off to his room with his crayons. Three days later he was having breakfast with the other Vexos when a hologram of Julie appeared, and she did NOT look happy.

"Lync how dare you just ignore my letter! I need your help and you're coming here whether you like it or not!" Then he felt himself being transported and next thing he knew he was standing in the Misaki living room with Julie standing over him.

"How did she do that?" he asked in wonder to no one in particular.

"There is no time for questions! We have two days to get you ready for the pageant! A _$5,000 shopping spree _is at stake here, Lync!" Julie cried out.

"Why would I care about that?" Lync sneered.

Julie pouted, "Look I need someone to compete for me because I'm to old. Please Lync!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a boy! Boys don't compete in flippin' beauty pageants!"

"You'll be dressed like a girl, besides, it doesn't say you can't be a boy." Julie argued, "Now come on, we need to get make-up, a dress, heels, and glitter!"

**A/N: Okay chap. 1 is done! Yes, it was short and there will probably be only two more chapters, one for before the pageant and one for after, though they will be substantially longer than this. I may not update for awhile since I'm busy with two other ongoing fics. Anyway Review! And I hope you liked it ****Blades252! ****:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I finally finished chapter2! R&R please peoples! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan, or McDonald's, or "Barbie Girl"**

"Where am I?" Lync called out as he walked along the strangely fluffy ground. Suddenly loud music started playing with a voice singing "Barbie Girl"  
but making it about Lync. Lync stared transfixedly at the bright pink sky. "Shut up!" he yelled as he headed off in the direction that smelled like something baking. Lync came to a solitary house that seemed to be where the smell was emanating from. Lync, never one for manners, walked right in to find none then than Alice. Alice was baking cookies, Lync realized excitedly. Then the earlier annoying song started playing again."I am not a barbie girl!" Lync furiously screamed before calming down at the sight of the freshly baked cookies. Just when he was about to eat the cookies he heard, "Lync! Wake up, silly!" and was dragged out of his dream. Julie stood over the bed, giggling uncontrollably. "Did you know you sing in your sleep?" she asked in between giggles. "I do not!" Lync protested.

"Yeah you do! You were singing about how your a barbie girl! It was really funny. I was like, LOLing the whole time. Lync's a b-" Lync cut her off before she could sing the rest, "Just shut-up! I hate you! What the heck is 'LOLing' anyway?" Julie got wide-eyed and gasped, "You don't know what lol is?"

Lync stared blankly at her, "Seriously, what is it? A Lollipop?"

"NO! It means 'laugh out loud'!" Julie screeched.

Lync covered his ears and mumbled, "I just knew she'd make my head explode one day."

"Anyway, breakfast in 10. We've got a lot of shopping to day!"

**Breakfast:**

In front of Lync sat 7 empty juice boxes, a smiley face pancake(It used to be anyway, before Lync stabbed it with a fork beyond recognition.), and Julie's plan for their day.

First was mani/pedi(whatever that was. Lync had no idea.). Then it was on to dress shopping. Lync shuddered as he continued reading the dreaded list. Among the other planned activities were the hair salon, shoe store, cosmetics(?), and a store called Glitter 'R' Us.

"Doesn't it look fun?" Julie asked as she bounced around the kitchen gleefully cleaning up. Before he could figure out how to get out of a day with Julie she'd finished cleaning and ordered him to get ready to leave. She gave this command in such a voice that Lync actually did as he was told. Despite her sickening joy any other time, Julie was very serious about shopping.

**At the Mall:**

"Okay we're here! The mall! Don't you just love it already?" Julie skipped through the automatic doors to the mall with Lync dejectedly following. As planned he was first taken to get mani/pedis, which he found out meant getting his nails and toenails done.

"Hi Paula!" Julie called as she walked in having to literally pull Lync inside by his feet since he was holding onto the door frame.

"Well who's this, Julie?" Paula asked .

Julie had just managed to finally get Lync in the salon, "This is Lync. Say hi, Lync." Lync merely sat in the hot pink chair Julie had led him to and glared at Julie murderously.

"He's probably just shy. So what do you want done today?" Paula said quickly, hoping to ease the tension.

"I'm actually not getting my nails done today. Lync is!" Paula stared at the pink haired boy trying to slip out the door unnoticed, but failing miserably. "I'm thinking pink sparkles for his hands and a plain hot pink for his toes...What do you think?"

Paula didn't argue with Julie's instructions and set to work on Lync who had to be tied to a chair. "Help me!" he mouthed on several occasions, but Paula just ignored him hoping Julie had some logical reason for this. Or at least that she'd give her a big tip...

Next they went to the dress store. One little boy of about 8 years old who was there with his mother kept taunting poor Lync until Lync went over and bit him...This didn't go over well with Julie who hurried Lync out of the store before the woman pressed charges or something.

"Lync, we do not bite small children while wearing prom dresses!" Julie scolded him.

"I dunno he was asking for it." Lync replied.

"Lync!"

"No seriously! I told him to shut up and he said 'Bite me!'"

Face palming Julie told him they should break for lunch and they headed to the food court.

Julie scanned the area looking for an open table, "Hmm where should we sit? Oh my gosh! Billy!" Julie ran at the Subterra brawler and hugged him.

"Billy! Your here!"

"Hey Julie. I uh missed you. Here." Billy said as he produced a messy looking bouquet of flowers from behind his back, "Wanna sit down?"

"Okay! Lync come over here!" she called to the ventus brawler who was busy trying to play arcade games nearby.

"What now? And when can I actually get some food?" Lync whined as he trudged over to the table. Julie gave Lync some money and sent him over to the food court's McDonald's.

"Ew!" Lync yelled when he got back to the table and he followed it up with gagging noises until Julie and Billy realized he was back and stopped kissing.

"Oh Lync, your back already..." Julie said.

"Trust me I wish I wasn't."

The rest of lunch was uneventful except for when Lync kept 'accidentally' throwing fries, with ketchup on them, at Billy. Eventually Billy got tired of having this one-sided food fight (and of Lync constantly kicking him also 'accidentally') and left.

"Why is this stupid thing called a 'happy meal' anyway?"Lync said before smashing the box, "Is it still happy?"

When Julie left Lync at the table to go to the bathroom he grabbed her cellphone, planning to call another Vexo to rescue him. First though he came across some text messages Julie'd recieved, "What does ' idk sry j g2g c u' mean?" Lync said to himself. Then he randomly mashed the numbers because he wasn't sure exactly what the number for the Vexos was. By chance he actually reached the other Vexos though he failed to see Julie coming back at that moment. "Guys I've been abducted by one of the brawlers!...The crazy one obsessed with pink and shopping! Come help me! I-" Just then Julie snatched the phone from him.

"Wow I did not know I had interplanetary coverage...That's so cool!"

Lync groaned, his plan had been thwarted.

**A/N: Well that's done and by the way I think ther will be another chap. before the pageant because they never got to Glitter 'R' Us or anything. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay I'm terribly sorry for not updating for so long. But I am updating now so please forgive and enjoy chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan or anything else mentioned in this story besides Sophia.**

"I hate this so much!" Lync complained as he walked through the mall with Julie.

"Well I guess I could give you a break." Julie pondered. After a moment of deliberation she decided, "Okay. But you have to wear the shoes to break them in while you're in the arcade. I'll be back to finish the shopping with you in half an hour."

She handed him a pair of sparkly heels and skipped off to a nearby department store. Before she disappeared from sight she called to Lync, "And don't even think about running off!"

10 minutes later Lync was 20 dollars less and not a ticket more.

"It's these stupid shoes!" he complained kicking them off in a huff and sending them flying through the arcade.

"Hey!" cried a girl.

The girl came stomping over while holding her head and one shoe. "Who threw this?" she demanded.

Lync stared in awe at the girl, she was probably his age, had fiery red hair and big brown eyes. Another thing he noticed was she was wearing a light blue dress much more suited to a party or a pageant than an arcade. He thought she was beautiful and also that she reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm waiting." she snapped.

"I dunno, maybe it was that kid?" Lync replied pointing to someone by the claw game and mentally cursing when he noticed his manicure.

Rolling her eyes the girl marched over to the kid. She kicked his shin before coming back to stand by Lync.

"Oh! I forgot something!" she exclaimed then said, "Here you go!" while throwing the shoe at the poor kid's head.

"Those things are weapons!" Lync exclaimed excitedly, "High five!"

"No thanks." the girl told him, then she asked, "What's your name?"

"Ly-ync."

"I am Sophia. And you, Lync, are weird." Sophia announced with a flip of her hair before striding off.

"Hey! I am not weird!" Lync called staring down at his offensive manicure and the one sparkly shoe at his foot.

To make matters worse Julie chose that moment to show up,"Hi Lyncykins! I finished shopping and came back early!"

"Help me!" Lync mouthed to other gamers, but he was only met with a glare from the kid who'd been kicked and hit with a shoe.

Thus he was dragged out of the arcade (literally dragged) by Julie leaving a pile of quarters( which shoe-kid happily took) and one sparkly heel lying on the floor.

**Later...**

"Okay so we've got your manicure," Julie said checking it off her list as Lync stood before her in the Misaki living room in all his pageant glory.

Lync held up his dreadful nails.

"Your dress." Julie continued.

This time Lync gestured to the dress he was wearing. It was floor length and pink with gold accents. Lync hated it with every fiber of his being.

"Hair will be done the day of by yours truly since we kind of ran out of money after the manicure, dress, and shoes. Speaking of shoes, where are they?" Julie asked looking around for the death traps known as heels.

"About that-You see there was this girl Sophia and-"

"Aw! Lync's got a little crush!" Julie squealed not letting him finish, "Did you give her the shoes to borrow? It's ok Lync I understand. Just make sure you get them back before the day of the pageant, kay?" Then Julie started singing much to Lync's mortification, "Lync and Sophia sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP! I DO NOT LIKE HER!" Lync screamed before stomping off, "And I didn't give her the shoes."

Despite the absence of Lync, Julie continued down the list. "Make-up, check. Glitter-" Julie lifted up a jar of industrial sized glitter, "Check. And-Oh my gosh! I forgot the balloons!"

**A/N: Chapter 3 done! One more chapter (which should be much longer than this.) left. Will Lync win the pageant? Has he seen the last of shoe-throwing-Sophia? Will Julie ever let him live this down? Review if you want to find out! Or if you know who Sophia reminded Lync of. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates, again. But this is the last chapter and I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan.**

"LYNC! Get up!" Julie yelled waking the startled ventus brawler.

Too groggy for even a biting remark Lync stared up at her with drooping eyelids.

"Wha-?"

"You need to start getting ready! Come on!" Julie dragged him out of bed and to the bathroom where she had the make-up spread out on the counter.

"First you'll need some foundation under your eyes. There are bags under them!"

"Sleep." Lync mumbled drowsily as he fought his exhaustion to stand up.

Oblivious as usual Julie whipped out a shade of lipstick too pink for human comprehension. She whisked that on to his mouth, steadied him as he was about to fall over, then turned to find the mascara. Meanwhile Lync went tumbling over into the bathtub asleep. Not even after he hit did he wake up. That's just how tired he was.

Julie grumbled, "Fine. You can sleep another hour."

An hour later on the dot Julie woke Lync up and in minutes had all his make-up applied with expert skill. He had on the pink lipstick, a coat of gloss over that, black mascara, lavender eyeshadow, and blush. Screaming Lync scrambled for a towel or something to wipe it off but Julie held him back.

"Lync if you want to win you have to wear the make-up."

"I don't want to win! I want to go home! You kidnapped me and brought me here just so you could win a stupid beauty pageant! I want out or-or I'll tell the cops and have you arrested for kidnapping me!"

"Please Lync! It's just one day! I want that shopping spree sooo bad!" Julie pleaded, pouting and even adding a few tears for effect.

"No." Lync replied stubbornly making a grab for a towel again.

Seeing as Julie was too busy fake-crying to notice Lync walked out of the bathroom and bee-lined for the front door. However, he was stopped by Julie's phone's shrill ring. Lync snatched it up and looked at the unfamiliar number. He answered anyway and was suprised to hear the voice he did.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Sophia!" Lync cried excitedly then remembered he wasn't supposed to care, "How did you get this number?"

"My mother, Paula , heard me talking to my cousin about the weird boy from the arcade and the silver-haired girl who came to get him. She had customers at the nail salon that fit the description perfectly. She told me your sister's number. So I called."

At first Lync didn't understand who Paula was but he then remembered it was the name of the manicurist at the mall.

"Um..." Lync tried to decide what to say, "Julie's not my sister."

"Who is she then? She can't be your mom." Sophia replied as she tried to think of another connection, "Is she your cousin? No, is she your girlfriend?"

Lync chocked a little bit at the last statement and thus it took him awhile to speak. When he finally managed to talk he quickly explained that Julie was certainly not his girlfriend.

"NO! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he then realized he'd have to come up with some explanation for Julie, but the 'I'm an alien who was kidnapped by her to compete in a beauty pageant' story was not only ridiculous sounding, it was also embarrasing.

"She's a family friend." Lync finally answered.

"Oh."

"So what did you call about?" Lync asked curiously, oblivious to the Subterra brawler in the background coming up behind him.

"Well I've got your shoes for one thing, though I don't know why you would want them since your a boy..."

"They're Julie's. It's my present for her birthday." Lync quickly lied glad to be able to come up with a believable lie so fast.

"Why were you wearing them?"

"To break them in. Julie hates breaking in shoes."

"The manicure?"

"Julie wanted me to try out the season's new colors for her, in case she wouldn't like how the polish looked on."

"Anyway I've got your shoes, but I can't drop them off today. I've got to compete in a beauty pageant at the Wardington mall."

"NOOOOOOOOO-!" Lymc cried then the line went dead. Sophia was confused by this but decided not to call back.

The reason Lync had hung up was Julie who was done fake-crying and had come to catch him thinking he was escaping.

"It's just one day." Julie repeated to Lync as she led him back to the bathroom to do his hair, "Maybe I'll even give you 10 bucks of the prize money. How does that sound?"

"NO! I can't go! Sophia is-"

"Oh! The girl you let borrow the shoes? Tell her you need them back Lync. And why can't you go?"

"Because Sophia is competing!"

"Oh you don't want to compete against her, I see."

"No, I don't want her to see me in a flippin' dress and make-up competing in a beauty pageant! She already thinks I'm weird enough!"

"Your going." Julie replied as she put Lync's hair in pigtail braids, "Now come on, you'll put your dress on at the mall."

**At the mall:**

"Hi!" Julie greeted in that sickeningly perky way of hers.

"I'd like to sign up Lydia Makimoto for the pageant today."

'Lydia' or rather Lync grimanced at the sign up comitee and was reluctantly dragged backstage by Julie. She walked him to his own dressing room and handed him the dress and two balloons. He stared at her questioningly for a moment until realization lit up his eyes as to what the balloons were for. With a grumbled, "I hate you." he trudged into the room.

Meanwhile Sophia was walking around backstage already in her dress when she saw Julie. Thankfully for Lync's remaining pride (which was arguably nonexistant) Sophia was rushed off to have her make-up finished before she could talk to Julie.

* * *

Meanwhile Lync had found something curious in his room. It looked like a water-gun but seemed to shoot foam.

* * *

Julie had gotten tired of waiting and had gone to scope out the competition. There were 10 other girls registered. One was a pale blond named Macey wearing a purple dress Julie decided was tacky. Another competitor was brunette and wearing matching orange heels with a strapless knee-length dress. Her name was Becca. As Julie went around scoping out all the competitors a girl with long wavy blue hair knocked into her.

"Watch it." the girl snapped gruffly as she kept her face hidden with hair. Her dress was a stunning emerald in the newest style of one of Julie's favorite designers.

"Wait!" Julie called after the girl, but she was already gone.

Although Julie had only seen two of the other competitors, or rather three if she counted the blue haired girl, Julie soon saw it was 10 minutes to show time and Lync couldn't be found. As she raced to the corrider in which Lync's room was located she came across a flood of bubbles in which floated every kind of make-up imaginable along with a good deal of the pageant girls. Lync sat in it's midst up to his shoulders.

"What happened here?"

"Well on the record: I did nothing. Off the record...I kicked butt! You see there was this foam gun and me and a couple of the girls, Sasha, Becca, Debby, got into a battle and one of them ate my sandwich that I kinda stole from over there and...ya..."

Before Julie could respond shrieking pageant moms came rushing to their daughters. Julie's face turned an unatural red as she bellowed at Lync to get cleaned up. Obliging the boy quickly waved goodbye to the girls. Stumbling in the heels Lync had retrieved he made his way to the stage. As the judges painstakingly deliberated girl after girl was sent home. There were four left when it was time for the final judging. Lync, Sophia, a girl with black hair, and a fourth girl with beautiful blue hair stood on the stage. Julie bit her nails as she happened to glance at the red-head next to her and see Alice.

"Alice!" Julie shrieked, happy to see her friend.

"Hello Julie. What are you doing here?"

"Watching the show. You?"

"I'm here with my aunt. Her daughter is in the show. They're in Wardington for awhile and they asked me to come and it's the least I could do after she and my uncle took me in after the Masquerade thing." Alice replied, "Oh look! There's Sophia now!" The girls and Lync made a final twirl and the judges handed a host the envelope.

"In third place Sophia Gechabich!" Sophia pouted and had a hint of tears. Lync stood on stage wondering if he wanted to win. He hated the whole thing, but if he didn't win it was all for nothing.

The announcer paused, "And the winner is...Gina Grav!" The girl with long wavy blue hair accepted the trophy with a scowl. Lync stared at the girl and quickly saw who it was. Before he could blow 'her' cover she clamped a hand over his mouth. Faking a smile she backed them towards the curtain. Then a loud _POP!_ echoed through the room and 'Gina' _ran_ backstage. Once out of sight of the public Gus a.k.a. Gina removed the popped balloon from his dress.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Lync asked with a smirk.

"I could ask you the same question, weasel. It's a long story." Gus replied.

"Gussy Wussy! You'll give me the prize money right?" Julie squealed clinging to Gus.

"Get off me, and never call me that again."

"'Kay!" Julie answered.

A pause ensued. Gus stood his ground and adjusted his dress. Julie grabbed Gus's arm again violently this time.

"Gussy."

Meanwhile Lync, who had been promised complete freedom and that all evidence would be destroyed, clung to Gus's leg and even attempted to bite him. Finally Gus gave in.

"Take the check! Just get off of me you freaks!" Gus snapped.

Stalking off Gus tossed Julie the check with a flip of his hair. Lync took this opportunity to run towards his dressing room. Sophia stood outside his door.

"Lydia, can I talk to you?" Sophia asked as she straightened her dress and dried her eyes.

"Um I have to be somewhere." Lync said in a falsetto.

"I just wanted to say-" Sophia cried some more causing her statement to be cut off. Lync stood there awkwardly.

"Congratulatons *sniffle*" Sophia managed.

Lync wanted to respond but at this exact time he had a wardrobe malfunction similar to Gus's and rushed inside. Gasping for breath after realizing how close it was Lync ripped his hair out of the braids and smudged all the make-up.

**A few minutes later:**

"Where's my cloak?" Lync wondered aloud after he had his normal (if you consider the Vexos clothes normal) clothes on minus the aforementoned cloak. Shrugging it off he kicked off the heels and proceeded to pop the remaining balloon with them.

Sophia was still in the hallway contemplating what had just happened when she spied a cloak laying down the hallway from her. She looked at a tag that had been sewn in (coutesy of Lync's never-mentioned-mother). It read 'Lync Volan'. There was glitter stuck to it along with a few pieces of candy resembling an arcade's prize selection in the pocket. Sophia wasn't the smartest, but she had a good idea of what was going on.

Lync came out with mascara streaks on his face and a lot of glitter still clinging to him.

"Lync, I know what's going on." Sophia announced.

"You know I sleep with a nightlight and have a fear of spagehti and turtles?"

"No I know your Lydia."

"You see the turtles are just so green..."

"Lync! Shut up and listen. Why would you do this?"

"Did you know Gina was a guy too? It's a funny story. I kind of work with the guy-"

"She was a guy too!" an outraged Sophia shrieked.

"Yes."

"I hate you Lync!" Sophia stormed off.

"I thought I was the hero? Doesn't that mean I'm supposed to get the girl?" Lync asked no one in particular.

**That night:** Lync went back to the Misaki house with Julie. He wasn't sure how he was going to get home and needed somewhere to stay.

"Look at this check." Julie exclaimed, beaming. All of a sudden she cried out, "What!" as she read the fine print, "Not valid for use in Japan!"

Julie's luck only got worse when the next day she found her perfume bottles full of gunk, everything in her closet gone, and a foot of her silver hair chopped off in her sleep. "NOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

Lync did make it home that night, and for a while after he still thought of Sophia, that is until he met Suzie...

**A/N: Ok I finished it! I'm not sure I'm happy with the end though, some of it was a bit random, but I bet you didn't see it coming. Now that I've finished both battle brawler girls and this I will have to find something to work on. I would really appreaciate if you would go to my profile and vote in my poll about what I should write/update next. Please Review! Also thanks to everyone who reviewed.**


End file.
